Surprise pour Emmett Traduction
by Marina Scarlett
Summary: Урок для Эммета
1. Chapter 1

N/B Это перевод фонфика .net/s/5176491/1/surprise_pour_Emmett , автор фф .net/u/1938553/scrapfaconed

Chapter1

BPOV

Это было такое же утро как все те что я проводила после ночи в комнате Эдварда. Я собиралась с сожалением покинуть его объятья чтобы отправиться в школу, Эсме приготовила мне завтрак несмотря на то, что я находила это затруднительным зная что она не ест.

-« Доброе утро, дорогая!» сказала Эсме которая излучала счастье с тех пор как я встречалась с ее сыном.

-« Доброе утро! Не стоило» говоря это я указала на стол с солидным завтраком – «вы не обязаны делать мне его каждое утро»

-«Это доставляет мне удовольствие, и к тому же ты должна набраться сил перед школой!»

-«ДА ОСОБЕННО ПОСЛЕ ТАКОЙ НОЧИ!» Выкрикнул Еммет из гостиной где он играл в одну из своих обожаемых новых игр.

Я почувствовала, как мои щеки покраснели от этого замечания.

Не смотря на тысячу и одну попытку соблазнить Эдварда мы никогда не делаем ничего такого из-за его страха навредить мне. Все попытки соблазнить его даже с помощью Элис которая каждодневно устраивает мне шопинг (когда она не заставляет меня ехать) за всей этой сексуальной, кружевной одеждой, с треском проваливаются. Было достаточно поцелуев от которых терялось дыхание и ласк возбуждавших меня и его, но он всегда останавливался до того как это станет _опасно для меня, я_ ненавижу что Эдвард думает так.

- « Эммет немедленно прекрати свои утренние инсинуации» сказал ему Эдвард спускаясь по лестнице.

Он присоединился ко мне на кухне сев на соседний стул, здороваясь со своей матерью, которая отвернулась к раковине, дабы предоставить нам большее уединение.

Он протянул свою руку к моей пылающей от стыда щеке, не то что бы я стыдилась того что происходило между мной и Эдвардом, но комментарии Эммета всегда заставляли чувствовать себя неловко.

- « Доброе утро любовь моя!» прошептал мне он «не обращай внимания на этого дурака, он таким родился»

- « Я ВСЕ СЛЫШАЛ» прокричал Эммет , что заставило рассмеяться Розали, переключавшую каналы со скоростью с большой буквы С, мне всегда было интересно как ей удавалось что-то уловить с такой манерой просмотра телевизора.

-«Однажды я тебе отмщу» пробормотала я, на что Эдвард послал мне мою любимую кривоватую улыбку, даже если у меня нет ни одной идеи, как это сделать.

Мы все отправились в школу на Volvo Эдварда. Утро прошло привычно медленно, так же как и все остальные, когда Эдвард был далеко.

Наконец наступило время ланча и я помчалась по коридорам, но при этом воздерживаясь от бега дабы не быть оставленной после уроков. Проходя мимо кабинета директора я услышала телевизор, мне не была знакома передача, но вопрос поднятый ведущим привлек мое внимание «сколько женщин из ста пар уже станцевали стриптиз перед своими супругами, завязав им глаза» это заставило меня улыбнуться и пошла в кафетерий.

Я направилась к _столу Калленов,_ название этого стола я услышала из болтовни учеников, никто из них не рисковал садиться туда, это место неофициально закрепилось за Калленами.

-«Что так тебя рассмешило?» спросил мой любимый эльф.

-«Вопрос из телеигры который я услышала проходя мимо учительской» ответила поворачиваясь к Эдварду и Розали, которые пришли с не довольным видом.

-«Что случилось?» искренне поинтересовались Элис, Джаспер и я.

-«Эммет он достал меня своими похотливыми намеками» ответила Розали, взглядом прося прощение у Эдварда.

-«Что он _еще_ сделал?» спросил Джаспер, чувствуя гнев Розали, и подчеркивая слово ЕЩЕ, он был не далеко от истины.

EPOV

Я вышел с урока думая о том, что Белла делала все что бы я потерял контроль, но мой панический страх не давал мне перейти границы, когда я услышал…

- «Эй, маленький брат ты задумался о том, как лучше взять Беллу сегодня ночью? Ты так задумался, что даже не заметил нашего присутствия» сказал мне Эммет, толкая меня и взъерошивая мне волосы, т.е. делая то, что я ненавидел.

Я начал на него рычать, я больше не мог слушать его слова и его мысли о продолжительности нашей с Беллой интимной жизни.

В этот момент я услышал в мыслях Розали то же отвращение по отшению к ее любимому, что у меня и начала ругаться с ним слишком тихо для того что бы привлечь внимание других учеников на нас в этом заполненном коридоре.

-« Хватит, ты заходишь слишком далеко, я больше не потерплю твои реплики в сторону Эдварда и Беллы, вначале меня это смешило, но теперь эта шутка приелась »

-«Но дорогая, ты же знаешь я не со зла, я обожаю Беллу, Эдвард скажи ей»сказал он смотря на меня глазами побитого щенка чтобы получить мою помощь, редко когда Розали злилась на него подобным образом, но в этот раз я так же был на него зол как и моя сестра, так что вопрос о помощи, в том чем он просил не стоял.

-«Если ты не умеешь себя контролировать в нашем присутствии избавь нас от своего» на последней фразе Розали, Эммет вошел в первую открытую дверь и направился в лес с мыслями заполненными непониманием того что сказала его жена.

Мы вновь направились в кафетерий, не говоря ни слова. Подойдя к нашему столу где уже сидели Элис, Джаспер и моя Белла, чье выражение лица в отличии от Розали было счастливым.

Это не избавило нас от отдного и того же вопроса заданного в одно время.

Розали рассказала, что произошло раннее, а я слушал их мысли.

_Он заслужил_.(Элис)

_В этот раз Розали действительно вышла из себя(Джаспер)_

… (и тишина от Беллы)

Я не знал была ли ее краснота вызвана гневом или смущением. Я бы все отдал, что бы услышать ее мысли.

Тишина воцарилась над нашим столом до того момента когда Белла выпрямилась на своем стуле и сказала

-«Придумала!»

BPOV

Пока Розали и Эдвард рассказывали нам что случилось с Эмметом, не смотря на то как я была на него зла, я поняла что это первый раз когда я видела ее одну без Эммета. Конечто бывают девичники и охотничьи вылазки, но даже отсутствуя Эммет был с ней в ее мыслях из-за их согласия.

Я ела в тишине, размышляя над этим дурацким случайно подслушанным вопросом, над тем, что я сказала Эдварду сегодня утром, а так же над способом мести и тут у меня, довольно застенчивого человека появилась одна дерзкая мысль.

Выпрямившись на стуле, и не подумав где нахожусь я закричала

-«Придумала!»

Они внимательно на меня посмотрели, спрашивая взглядам, что на меня нашло, я не всегда рассказывала свои планы во всех подробностях. Но ради мести Эммету, мне нужна помощь и видя состояние Розали, я надеялась, что она согласиться, потому-что без нее ни чего не получиться.

-«Отличная идея Белла, я с тобой на 200%» сказала Элис, подпрыгивая на стуле.

-«Я еще ничего не сказала и я не знаю согласиться ли Роуз, и нужно также попросить руку помощи у Карлайла»

Конечно, Эдвард видел то же что и Элис, но не до конца понял. Я начала все им объяснять, Роуз слушала меня с улыбкой, что давало мне понять что она тоже готова проучить Эммета, по крайней мере, я надеюсь что это заставит его молчать, а в идеале послужит уроком.

Элис с Джаспером ушли, что бы организовать свою часть плана. Мы же с Эдвардом отправились в больницу на поиски Карлайла, что бы все сохранить в секрете, нужно было держаться подальше от ушей Эммета.

Когда я постучала в дверь кабинета, Карлайл был удивлен увидеть нас, он вопросительно на нас посмотрел, но Эдвард отрицательно покачал головой. Поняв мой немой вопрос, Эдвард сказал:

-«Он решилб что я согласился тебя обратить»

Я ничего не ответила, но я не думала об этом меньше чем раньше, мне бы так хотелось, что бы он мог заглянуть в мою голову и понять.

-«Клянусь я думаю об этом, но…»Эдвард замолчал с несчастным выражением лица которое я видела слишком часто, оно появлялось каждый раз когда я затрагивала тему обращения.

Я перебила его, мы здесь сегодня не для этого.

- «Достаточно на сегодня!» я повернулась к Карлайлу который не понимал что мы здесь делаем « Мне нужно что-нибуть что может перебить обоняние _вампира_, если это существует» я произнесла слово вампир еле слышно, так как не любила его употреблять «возможно не полностью, но примерно так как при насморке, понимаете!» конечно насморк у вампира не возможен, но возможно есть какое-нибуть средство.

- «Зачем тебе это нужно? Даже если я не уверен в существовании чего-то подобно, мне бы хотелось знать для чего это тебе» спросил Карлайл, заинтересовавшись моей просьбой.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, что бы он помог мне объяснить своему отцу то, что я задумала, ведь одно дело сделать это, а другое рассказать отцу о чем-то касающееся его детей.

После того как Эдвард рассказал все что случилось утром и о моей идее мести, Карлайл рассмеялся и радостью согласился нам помочь.

У него возникла идея наполнить дом запахом фимиама что бы уменьшить обонятельные возможности Эммета, но только на время шутки и не рисковать по напрасну.

Мы вернулись в дом, что бы согласовать последние детали плана.

Мы думали, что бы пригласить наших друзей из школы, так же как и Джейкоба с Сетом которые постоянно слышали комментарии Эммета, но Джаспер побоялся реакции со стороны одноклассников, да их отношения Эммета с Розали уничтожили пару домов. Элис довольствовалась приглашением наших друзей оборотней, которые не будут шокированы Эмметом перепрыгивающим через стену или ломающим стол одной рукой, конечно надеясь, что он не будет этого делать.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptre2

BPOV

Мы вернулись в дом, что бы согласовать последние детали плана.

Мы думали, что бы пригласить наших друзей из школы, так же как и Джейкоба с Сетом которые постоянно слышали комментарии Эммета, но Джаспер побоялся реакции со стороны одноклассников, да их отношения Эммета с Розали уничтожили пару домов. Элис довольствовалась приглашением наших друзей оборотней, которые не будут шокированы Эмметом перепрыгивающим через стену или ломающим стол одной рукой, конечно надеясь, что он не будет этого делать.

Все было готово, Розали уже не могла устоять соблазнительной идее. Эсме зажгла фимиам в гостиной так что бы он замаскировал все запахи в доме, в ожидании главного шута представления не появлявшегося с ланча, но благодаря видениям Элис мы знали когда он появиться, как же все-таки удобно уметь этого маленького эльфа под рукой.

RPOV

Я в одиночестве сидела в гостиной на диване когда пристыженный Эммет вернулся, он пришел с опущенной головой не смея на меня взглянуть, не зная прошла ли буря. Он сел рядом со мной и сбивчиво пробормотал:

- «Извини дорогая, ты же меня знаешь» взволнованно продолжил он «даже если я говорю что-то подобное, я делаю это не со зла!»

Я не перебивала давaя ему извиниться, до подходящего момента для нашей ловушки. Я знала что за этой сценой наблюдали, так как с того места где они находились все кроме Беллы могли следить за тем что происходит, но Эдвард ей все рассказывал.

-«Давай, детка, скажи что ты на меня больше не сердишься» сказал он поглаживая мою руку, отлично зная мой характер что бы сделать что то еще «Ангел мой скажи мне что ты хочешь что бы я сделал.»

И вот он момент фразы, захлопывающий для него ловушку.

-«Ок, значит говоришь все что захочу?» сказала я ему с улыбкой.

-«Да все! Я исполню не мешкая»

Это было слишком легко. Я усадила его на кресло и завязала глаза.

-«Не двигайся с кресла иначе я все прекращу!» сказала чтобы предотвратить неожиданности.

Я поставила музыку приготовленную Элис (Joe Cocker "YouCan Leave Your Hat On») достаточно громко что бы остальные могли вернуться незамеченными, а со средством найденным Карлайлом, даже вонючие псы могли войти не вызывая у Эммета подозрений. Если с начала я сомневалась в этой части плана Беллы, потому что я не переносила Джейкоба, я все же согласилась так как постоянные насмешки и намеки моего любимого когда псы были у нас, и Боже пора это прекратить. Они стали друзьями. Видеть его в такой ситуации перед ними полностью удовлетворяло мое желание отомстить, а так же желание отмстить Эдварда и Беллы.

Я начала покачиваться в ритм музыки, позволяя ему касаться меня, что было даже большим чем ему позволено. Пока все заходили Элис кинула мне сумку, которую подготовила для продолжения шоу.

Пусть шоу начнется.

EPOV

Джейкоб и Сет присоединились к нам в лесу перед домом, в ожидании нужного момента. Я пересказывал все извинения Эммета перед Розали Белле, которая была на моей спине, что бы при возвращении в гостиную не наделать шума.

Мы ждали нужного момента. Зная мысли Эммета это не заняло бы много времени прежде чем он сказал с нетерпением ожидаемую Роуз фразу во время каждой ссоры.

Даже если бы я не мог читать его мысли, я довольно часто слышал желание Розали отомстить и более извращенные способы извиняться ее мужа. Именно по-этому у меня не было сомнений в плане Беллы.

-«Приготовьтесь, через 3 минуты он будет в кресле» пробормотала Элис.

-«Как только зайдем никакого шума и смеха, Эммет будет слишком занят что бы услышать биение ваших сердец.» уточнила она, обращаясь к Джейкобу, Сету и Белле.

Музыка послужила нам сигналом. Мы все пробрались в гостиную. Роуз уже привела свое мужа в нужное настроение и видя мысли последнего можно было с уверенностью сказать что он проглотил наживку и ни в чем не сомневался.

Элис бросила Розали сумку с заранее приготовленной одеждой, которую она положила не далеко от Эммета.

Что бы все прошло гладко, нужно было прекратить прикосновения. иначе конец шутке и наверняка _вид грозного_ Эма, так что кресло было гениальной идеей моей сестры.

Она начала снимать с себя туфли перед Эмметом давая ему понять что происходит, ну или по крайней мере что бы он верил в то что происходит. Она потерлась обнаженной ножкой о промежность своего супруга.

Мысли Эммета стали очень оживленными в ответ на действия его жены.

Она отошла, глядя на меня, что бы узнать, попался ли он на ее уловку, я кивнул ей в ответ.

Она достала из сумки брюки и бросила их Эммету поймавшему их на лету и тут же понявшего что все гораздо интересней чем он думал.

Мы все прикрыли рот рукой, а Белла начала кусать подушку что бы не засмеяться.

Ее план прошел превосходно, было просто невероятно, что такая идея появилась в ее голове.

_Мысленная пометка: никогда не злить Беллу._

В ритме Розали бросила топ в руки моего брата. Девочки подготовили вещи такого же фасона что носила Роуз, можно было поверить что весь ее гардероб продублирован.

Я почувствовал себя немного неловко видя этот стриптиз в мыслях Эммета. Не легко видеть картины со своей танцующей обнаженной сестрой.

Настала очередь кружевного бюстгалтера, который приземлился ему на голову. Он поднес его ко рту что бы попробовать, я не знал как это возможно для Эммета следующей мыслью которого было:

_Обожаю этот сладкий вкус!_

Стринги оказавшиеся у него на коленях послужили концом шутки, потому что сходя сума от желания, он умолял Розали снять с него повязку, и обратить внимание на большую выпуклость в его брюках.

Белла и Эсме засмущались от увиденного. Джаспер просто сгорал от чувств Эммета, Элис поглаживала его спину что бы успокоить. Шутка достигла своего апогея, даже Розали была слишком увлечена что бы увидеть своего мужа в состоянии сильнейшего возбуждения.

-«Роуз сжалься я хочу тебя, сними с меня эту повязку я больше не могу.»

-«Ты был послушным, я досчитаю до трех и ты снимешь с себя повязку, ты извинишься и пообещаешь больше не отпускать грязных комментариев о Эдварде и Белле.»

-«Клянусь» сказал он с трудом «Роуз сжалься»

Она начала медленно считать сводя Эммета сума.

- « 1 ….. 2 …. 3 »

Не теряя на секунды он разорвал повязку что бы увидеть обнаженное тело своей Венеры.

В этот момент мы закричали «СЮРПРИЗ!»

Эммет смущенно потупил голову с открытым ртом. Он подвергся нападению своей жены перед целой аудиторией. Он сходил сума от гнева и стыда вспомнив все что говорил и делал.

Он сказал только одно слово

-«КТО?»

Белла встала передним с улыбкой на губах.

-«Это я организовала шутку! И все в ней участвовали, так как твои ежедневные намеки отравляют нам жизнь! Но так как ты пообещал перед всеми нами мы их больше не услышим!» Сказа она перед тем как перестала сдерживать смех.

Смех последовал ото всех кроме Эммета, который перебросив свою жену через плечо поспешил в первую попавшеюся комнату. Беный больше не мог терпеть, и если Розали не бла обнаженной как он представлял то скоро она точно будет.

Я не знал прекратит ли он свои дурацкие шутки, но одно я знал на верняка, я боялся предстоящей мести.

FIN


	3. Очень важно

**Очень важно.**

Всем привет. У меня огромная просьба к тем, кто читает эту историю, это мой первый перевод и для меня очень важны ваши комментарии. Критика только приветствуется, это только поможет мне избежать дальнейших ошибок.

С уважением Marina Scarlett.


End file.
